User talk:Wormulon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Infinity: The Quest for Earth Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Um2k9 Hello Wormulon! I would love to help!Um2k9 This has happened before... 18:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re Admin Thank you very much Wormulon! I am registered on the Infinity forums, will I post a topic about this?Um2k9 This has happened before... 13:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I have posted a topic. Lets hope for the best!Um2k9 This has happened before... 14:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wormulon, a user on the Infinity Forums said that we could ask the founder of Infinity, someone called Infinity Administrator if we could use the forum skin for the wiki. What do you think?--Um2k9 This has happened before... 21:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) That sounds good, it also looks like the wiki is getting more attention.Um2k9 This has happened before... 18:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) infobox From what I see here, you copied my game infobox on Maxis or SporeWiki (which is no bad thing that's how ose and I began wiki coding in the first place :3). The page uses the the default infobox template from Wikia, which isn't compatible with th |data1 etc. This is the metatemplate compatible (Ose made hat, btw) which is the on I used, so if you follow the instructions there you can recreate the meta tmplate here. also, about colouring the template, if you want help with that? Tho I suggest you colou the template in .css, rather than in the template itself, but you can do what you like :3--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 21:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I know you do just giving advice and how to add the meta ;) I think the game's looking pretty cool, I liked spore and i think this could be somethin even better! it would also help me for understandin of conquering planets etc and stuff with my fic :D So I'll be watchin the game to help yo guys out :)--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 22:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok so is there anything else in particular you need or would like? For a start we need a favcon :3 But I'd like to keep helping out cos you've helped me out with loads in the past :)--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 16:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I have an idea for the skin ribbon altho I'm not allowed to edit the skin (I'll make a User:Technobliterator/wikia.css and put it in there, it's just a pain without the special:themedesigner :( but I'll live), and yeah I'll try improve whatever I can and help you with complex stuff :D And I'l ask Tim & Luke for help boosting the wiki (Tim knows how to make favicons & Luke can help with loads)--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 18:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ramis On SporeWiki you had the blog so I followed the links and ended up here. So...yay! The game looks cool, I'll probably end up working here in the future...The Archemporer 21:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I might or might not, still need to find out more about the game :)The Archemporer 04:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Helping out Hey, Worm! Any way I can help out? I would love to help this wiki grow to its full potential (not to mention an added bonus of administration rights ;P)! is it alright if I expand a little on the gameplay section of the article? :Thanks for giving me admin rights! I won't abuse them, I assure you of that. I will work on the gameplay article later, after my dinner :p The Jovar 22:55, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, if you could also add on the administrator page that I'm now on the official forums, that would be great. Thanks! The Jovar 21:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I will try! However, somehow I feel people might be a bit reluctant at first, only because of the letdown that Spore's space stage gave many people (including myself). In the meantime, I will try to convince others to look into Infinity more! Also, I think that the title of the game should always be written in italics. This makes it somewhat easier to distinguish from the rest of the article (at least for me, it did), and works brilliantly on The Vault (Fallout Wiki). And sorry about the fail of an edit I made on the game's main page rofl. The Jovar 21:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Greetings Wormulon, its Me, R17rFunny from SporeWiki, I know everyone I know here is also at SporeWiki too. R17 (Hyperwave Broadcast) 23:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re Skin That sounds good, I was thinking something like that also, perhaps with some background images of starships, similar to what Halo Wiki did before the new skin came.--Um2k9 This has happened before... 18:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Wikipedia is hostile territory! As coding is not my strongpoint, I will try to find Infinity Fansites and try to find more contributers.--Um2k9 This has happened before... 19:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello Wormulon! Do you want to talk on IRC?--Um2k9 This has happened before... 19:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry Wormulon, I have to go now, however, I will to you tomorrow!--Um2k9 This has happened before... 20:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Article layouts Unfortunately I'm having difficulties with making a skin D: Anyway I'd like to help you out with article layouts (see here for what i mean :P), what do you think? And if I make some in my userspace and see what you think of that?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 22:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, here's the fixed link- w:c:jakanddaxter:Jak and Daxter Wiki:Article layout guideline 9I seewhy you prefer URLs XD)--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 22:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of that?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 18:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Great, well done! Like the theme as well :) Turned out you didnt need me :( Anyway shall I make the layouts in my userspace? like, for planet, mission, empire, star ship & (in case ther are any) character? Obviously we'll release them and update them when more details are released but it's good to hav i done now and I dont have anything much to do :P--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 19:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Is it all right if I make a corporation page? I could make a table and put down all of the active Corps (Not 1 man deals here) I could post links to the Forum posts and there personal forums as well. I have done it (Well I have only included about 8 IPO's so far and it looks a mess) I have left about 30 empty spaces so that you can put in more IPO's as needed, I hope I don't get done for Copyright (Or Inciting conflict) I mean that I have created a whole new page (and anyone can edit it) This should not include Corporation Diplomacy, just a list showing the IPO's and what they specialise in. How would I add it to the list of Pages? in the homepage in Infinity tab? I don't know how to do it. Thanks, I have added more content (Description wise) to it, this list is aimed at those who are looking for a IPO to belong to. Delete a page? Could you delete this page http://infinitythequestforearth.wikia.com/wiki/Free_People_Of_Space_(FPOS_for_short) as I have remade it in a different template. A "Quick" Message Hey, long time, no see! Sorry I haven't been active on Sporewiki for a while now! I guess the only way to explain my lack of presence there is school, lack of interest (for now), and.... all that drama going on with 99cmoney, R17, etc. (yes, I do in fact visit everyday, just to see if anything pertaining to me ever comes up, however rare it may be). Might I suggest, about the whole R17 deal, that you tell the community to be a bit calmer and easier-going towards him? I completely understand that he violated a rule you made quite clear about, has done this several times now (which completely irks me), and, well, acts a bit childish at times (not trying to take his side or anything, just making that clear). I may not have autism, but I do know what he goes through. When he says that he takes everything personally, he seriously means it. How do I know? I suffer from the same thing, i.e. like him, I LITERALLY take everything personally and offensive. Even the smallest, minor detail can offend me if I don't control myself. So, when he says that, I see where he comes from. And might I also say that OluapPlayer's response to R17's outbreak was a bit uncalled for (IMO, anyhow). Please note, though, that I do believe that he needs to better control the situation in a calmer, more mature manner, as I have since learned to do. My point is simply this: not trying to join any party, I think that the community as a whole should be a bit more open to his behavior, no matter how frustrating and provocative they may be, and in return, he should learn to control his emotions a little bit more maturely. Oh, and another thing: mind if I change the background theme for this wiki to a starry sky?I think it'd look a bit nicer. Anyways, hope to hear your response to my opinion on the matter! The Jovar 01:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm Operation Marines, you may know me from SporeWiki, I, as well am very excited for Infinity. And I'd love to help out here in any way I can! Operation Marines 23:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Operation Marines "Trolling ''is ''a viable business!" I have an idea, Maybe we could have a update news/patch news section, sort of like what Minecraft Wiki has. I, myself probably wouldn't have the patience or time to kick-start it, so, so its just an idea at the moment. That Canadian Guy 22:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Operation Marines